


Antidote

by MysticalAuthoress



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Poison, Poisoning, Shane survives, fix-it AU, spoilers for season 1 episode 1 of Escape The Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: An Escape The Night AU, in which the group manages to get the antidote to Shane in time.





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I don’t own the Youtube Premium series “Escape The Night!” 
> 
> So, I was rewatching videos of all the deaths happening on “Escape The Night,” especially the death challenges where one of two people voted in have to die. And I thought…what if the opposite of what happened in canon occurred? Especially what happened in Episode 1 of Season 1?
> 
> Here’s my take on what could’ve happened if the group saved Shane in Season 1, Episode 1 of “Escape The Night!” I hope you enjoy reading it!

_May you die a painful death, my cursed enemy…_

The arguing between GloZell, Joey and the other Youtubers continued above him as the words from the telegram echoed in Shane’s mind. He struggled to breathe, faintly aware of the pillow underneath his head and Arthur the butler kneeling by his side and counting down seconds.

This was it, wasn’t it? They weren’t going to save him in time.

His heart dropped at that. He totally fucked up, didn’t he?

He _knew,_ the moment he stepped into the house, that something was up. He’d seen the body dragged away by that maid, Sarah, while he and Eva were exploring. He didn’t want to tell her, because who knew what the evil of the house would do if he did?

He thought it would be smart to bide his time and tell them after they were done eating. He thought time was on his side.

And now…now, here he was, helpless.

 _I shouldn’t have revealed my intentions to that maid. I should’ve told them sooner._ Those were the only regrets lingering in his mind. _I should’ve told them something was wrong, tell them to get out or at least prepare for shit to go down. I don’t tolerate that kind of shit happening to my friends— **why** did I delay telling them!?_

_I’m sorry I’m a fuckup. Haha, a fuckup…Nice self-reference there, Shane…_

Just before he thought he’d take his last breath, a miracle occurred.

“It’s the last key!”

“Hurry!”

“Only twenty seconds left!”

“Shane, hold on!”

Strong arms pulled him upwards, into a sitting position. Despite his blurry vision, Shane saw the outlines of Joey’s concerned/near-panicky face as he popped the lid off the vial, nearly spilling the contents of it as he clumsily poured it into Shane’s gaping mouth.

Shane drank as best as he could, despite the pain coursing through his body, and he hoped that he would live. 

* * *

 “Shane, I need you to drink this, okay? It’s the antidote! We got the antidote!”

Joey could do nothing but freak out internally as he watched Shane drink the antidote. He never expected one of his friends to be  _poisoned_ at one of his parties!

But everyone got their puzzles solved to find the keys opening the case containing the antidote, and he just poured it down Shane’s throat like there was no tomorrow. Would it work? Was it _really_ the antidote?

Joey hoped it was.

Also, who the hell would poison Shane? And why? He knew he definitely didn’t do it. But right now, rescuing Shane was what mattered, not playing the blame game.

Shane coughed, several times, and Joey heard a gasp from one of his other friends at the sight.

“Is Shane…?” Sierra trailed off, eyes wide. “Is he going to be okay?”

Even Arthur, the butler, looked mildly shocked at the turn of events. Given how close to no time before Shane’s death they were in finding the keys, Joey can’t blame him for guessing that he and his friends wouldn’t get the antidote in time.

But _they did._

Shane coughed one more, swallowed, and then looked up at Joey from his place on the floor.

“Joey…”

“Oh my god, Shane,” Joey looked him in the eyes, trying to stay calm. “Do you feel okay?”

Shane didn’t answer at first, and Joey feared that he’d pass out on the floor, dead, or start coughing up blood.

Instead, Shane leaned forwards and hugged him tight. Relieved tears prickled in the corners of Joey's eyes as he hugged him back, the rest of the Youtubers cheering. 

* * *

 “Shane!” It’s Eva that hugged Shane next after Joey did. “I’m glad you’re okay!”

Shane chuckled, relief all over his face as he hugged her back. “I’m glad too, Eva.” He grinned, looking to the rest of the also-relieved guests. “Thank you, all of you. Though…”

He took a deep breath. _Hoo boy_. How was he going to explain this?

It’s the Professor that spoke up, asking the question that lingered on everyone else’s minds. “Though what? Shane…is there something going on?”

“Yeah. Um…” Shane swallowed, Joey helping him up as he spoke. “I should’ve told you all earlier, but that was when I got poisoned. So…”

He explained the entire situation as quickly as he could. No one was thrilled—especially GloZell, who started getting into a fight with Joey about whether he knew about this evil or not. Joey denied it, and Shane knew that Joey definitely didn’t know.

Oli and Tim looked more freaked out than angry, Justine and Andrea gave each other worried glances, and LeLe looked like she struggled to wrap her head around it (and he didn't blame her for this situation being so much more complex than anyone ever thought it would tonight). Shane couldn’t help but feel bad for Eva and Sierra, both ladies looking fearful for what would come.

To be fair, Shane didn’t expect _anyone_ to be thrilled about it, and he was right about that for sure. No one wants to go to a party, only to find out that the house the party is hosted in was actually evil and that they could all die.

But at least he told them _the truth,_ from his own mouth.

He’d left a note in his coat pocket about the whole situation in case he ended up dead first, just in case, but he was glad he didn’t have to use it after all.

With his knowledge from the Society Against Evil, Shane knew he’d do the one thing he could—help his friends survive the night as best as he can.

He just hoped his efforts paid off tonight (and that no one would vote him into any death challenges, because without him, they’re screwed).

Right now, though? Right now, he relished being alive, if only for another hour, and everyone else was awfully relieved about that.


End file.
